Gracias
by Sayori OM
Summary: Dejo la pluma a un lado, vio lo que acababa de escribir por un momento se preguntó si estaría mal arrancar y quemar la hoja, no quería tener el infortunio que alguien leyera lo que había escrito.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa subiendo esto... apenas llevan cuatro capítulos pero no he podido evitarlo, este anime me esta encantando :3

Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Higasa Akai**

* * *

Gracias

 _Tal vez esta sea diferente a mis demás reflexiones, bueno… creo que esta será la primera y última vez que escriba de esto._

 _Haine._

 _Quisiera poder haberte dado las gracias como se debía por haber pedido que me llevaran Sachertorte el día que nos conocimos, no sé si lo hiciste porque respondí todo el examen (aunque no tuviera ni una buena y el único punto que tenía era por escribir bien mi nombre) o por alguna otra razón que no logro entender._

 _También quisiera agradecerte por no haberte reído de mí cuando leíste "Diario de Reflexiones" (si estoy hablando de este mismo donde estoy escribiendo), la verdad estaba esperando que lo hicieras pero parecía que estabas leyendo cada palabra que está escrita en este, gracias._

 _Pero es de mala educación leer cosas ajenas y más sin permiso._

 _Aunque también quisiera pedirte una disculpa por haber huido en la primera clase por haber considerado que me estabas exponiendo a una vergüenza, antes de si quiera oír lo que querías decirme, lo siento._

 _Eres el primer tutor que trata en alcanzarme de verdad no solo gritando mí nombre y corriendo detrás de mí los primeros metros, aunque sigo pensando que no es nada estético como cabalgas._

 _Gracias por no echarme la culpa de mis calificaciones, aunque sean horrendas. Espero un día poderte dar bien la mano, no sé bien cuando pasara pero no pienso huir de esto._

 _Aun no te perdono al cien por ciento que me hayas tirado del caballo para detenerme (aun sostengo que dabas miedo), pero para ser sinceros no me lastime, supiste calcular algo que yo no hubiera podido hacer. Ahora que lo pienso bien dormir mientras se miran las estrellas no es tan malo, fue una buena experiencia._

 _Una que considero no se debería repetir, después de todo no está bien que un príncipe como yo duerma en la intemperie._

 _Visitar la ciudad fue agradable (aunque siento que casi me llevaste amenazado con la guillotina). El käsekrainer fue demasiado al principio pues es inconcebible que algo se coma sin cubiertos y de pie, al final sabían muy bien._

 _Te agradezco que quisieras enseñarme a usar correctamente el dinero, aunque terminara confundiéndome yo solo. Espero que te haya agradado el muñeco, era muy bonito y tierno._

 _La bienvenida que te hemos organizado ha quedado muy elegante y linda ¿Cierto? (¿Por qué diablos te estoy preguntando si no vas a contestarme?)._

 _Espero que te sientas más cómodo en el castillo, no quiero decir que te estoy aceptando como tutor real solamente… es una bienvenida y ya._

 _Soy todo un caso ¿Verdad?_

Leonhard dejo la pluma a un lado, vio lo que acababa de escribir por un momento se preguntó si estaría mal arrancar y quemar la hoja, no quería tener el infortunio que alguien leyera lo que había escrito.

— ¡Leo! — la voz de su hermano Licht sonó justo cuando entraba a su cuarto. Apenas le había dado tiempo de cerrar el diario y echarlo en uno de los cajones. — ¿Qué hacías?

La mirada de Licht buscaba que había ocultado este.

—Nada— contesto desviando la mirada para que su sonrojo no se notara tanto. — ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¡Oh cierto! ¡Vamos te voy a mostrar algo!— Licht lo tomo del brazo y empezó a correr.

— ¡Espera! ¡Licht!

Definitivamente no arrancaría la hoja, aunque seguramente tendría más cosas que agradecerle en el futuro, no solamente las que había escrito por el momento. Trataría que nadie leyera lo que había escrito a Haine.

* * *

 **N/F:** Espero que les haya gustado, amo a Leonhard es tan lindo y cuando se sonroja me mata (^/^)

La verdad no he leído el manga ya que no lo encuentro en Internet :´v y solamente lo veo en japones... creo que, a pesar de no saber mucho de kanjis tratare de leerlo :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
